


棹秋钓月

by bzt83011



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzt83011/pseuds/bzt83011
Summary: 昊磊衍生





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 昊磊衍生

“你跪在这里算什么？”霍震霄不解，似乎他真的不知道为什么如意会身披重孝跪在他父亲霍天洪的棺材前烧纸磕头，“嗯？”  
如意甫一见到霍震霄，眼中的惊喜还没完全燃起来就被这冷酷的嘲讽浇了个透，孝服宽大袖子掩住的手指猛触了冰似地一蜷。他垂下眼，继续烧着一沓又一沓的纸钱，把长久黏合的黄纸分开再放进火盆，不能一次烧太多，否则脆弱的纸张反而会把燃烧的火盖灭。  
他应对风刀霜剑的法子始终笨拙得很，无论是拳打脚踢还是言语羞辱，都只知道低头躲在角落里装聋作哑一声不吭，人家觉得欺负他没意思自然会去找别的乐子，这是他被迫离开大漠之后在新丛林世界学到的第一课也是最有用的一课。  
可空荡荡的灵堂里只剩下霍震霄和他，还有黑白照片里霍天洪森森的目光，他躲不开。  
霍震霄对待自己老子向来不恭不敬，人死了也没半点伤心难过，现下逗弄如意都比给霍天洪上香来得意义重大。他踢踢火盆，被火舌舔舐的纸钱当啷一声飞散开，刺耳的声响和扬起的火星黑点险些灼伤如意从袖子下露出的青白手指。如意被吓了一跳，惶惶不安地抬头看他，看清霍震霄冷得如同淬了冰的眼睛飞快收回视线只敢盯着自己的手指。  
那一瞬的眼神近乎于可怜的乞求了，可如意想乞求什么？这世上什么是他霍震霄给不了的，偏偏要霍天洪给呢？  
霍震霄想知道，太想知道了。他面无表情地审视着比几年前还要瘦削的如意，但只能看见蓬松黑发下瓷器一样莹白的脸颊，“你到底，想躲到哪里去？”  
如意的沉默彻底激怒了艴然不悦的霍震霄，他被霍震霄拎着后领扯起来随手扔到香案上，供奉在灵前的果碟香烛被他碰倒在地，砸出尖锐刺耳的摩擦声。紫檀木的物件十足地沉十足地重，坚硬的木头十足地撞上肚子，剧烈的疼痛让他怀疑自己的五脏六腑都移了位。长时间保持跪坐姿势的双腿早已麻木失去知觉，骤然间的大动作牵连出针扎一样钻骨噬心的火辣酸疼。  
如意苍白的手指无力地在光滑如冰面的桌面上屈挠两下，两条腿像被抽筋断骨了，他找不到一个支点可以蓄力把自己支撑起来，他小口小口地吐气，肚子疼、腿疼、心口疼，哪里都疼。真的太疼了，怎么会这么疼？  
“我，没有……”如意说话还是不太清楚，吐字黏连不清，更何况此刻疼得狠了，声音都发虚，轻软得像是戏台上哀婉青衣浅浅回眸一抛水袖，至少不是霍震霄离家时那个被人牙子灌了药一个音儿都发不出的小哑巴，“不是……我……”  
霍震霄笑了，他看着艰难挣扎的如意觉得自己当真是全天下最大的笑话，他何尝没有千万倍狼狈地挣扎过呢？可他挣扎后得到的又是什么呢？  
约莫是一个不甘而愤怒的俄狄浦斯。  
“霍天洪可真宝贝你，还想让你开口说话，图什么？”霍震霄捏着如意的脖子逼他抬头直视高高挂起的霍天洪的遗像，“他对我娘都从没这么上心。”  
如意本就因为话说不流畅而说得少，情急之下更是磕磕绊绊半晌吐不出一个字，霍震霄也再不会有耐心听他解释了。  
如意瘦了太多，孝服与其说是宽大不如说是根本不合身，松松垮垮套在身上显得身量单薄的人更加憔悴支离，霍震霄轻轻一扯就能把人剥得一丝不挂光光净净。  
如意被刺骨的寒意从无措中一耳光打醒，他这才知道霍震霄想干什么，此时再拼命挣扎已经来不及了，年轻力壮的霍家大少爷一手就按住了他白皙的后颈，喉结被压在桌沿上带来一阵又一阵地恶心干呕，连带肩胛骨一耸一耸痛苦地向外伸展，像是霍震霄在法国看到的大理石雕像，被暴民砸毁的天使破碎在断壁残垣中，沾满硝烟泥土的脊背上也是这样一对被齐根斩断的残翼。  
霍震霄有备而来，他带上了栀子花味的膏脂，小小一盒温润浅白，和他们新婚之夜绵绵瓜瓞的小瓷罐一模一样，用在这里不知道是在践踏谁的真心。  
霍震霄的手指长而冷，蘸满膏脂强硬地按进柔软紧闭的穴口，如意被这一下弄得浑身绷紧腰肢弓起想逃，紧致的肠肉抵抗着入侵却只能把手指吞得更深，膏脂在温热的肠道里融化开，被手指搅动着挥发出馥郁绵长的香气。霍震霄又塞了一根手指进去，用力按压扩张，膏脂遇热化成水湿淋淋地往外淌，终于在极敏感的地方恶狠狠一摁，如意像一条脱水的鱼百般挣扎后都只能啪地一下清脆地落到砧板上，所有的抵抗都付之一溃。  
如意被刺激得浑身冒汗，竭力大口呼吸想摆脱窒息一样痛苦的快感，胸膛脊背起起伏伏，腿根的肌肉微微颤抖着，浑身都粼粼地晃着月光。霍震霄抽出手指，小小的穴口被开发得濡湿柔软，连带着前方的阴茎都半勃起来吐着涎水。他嗤笑一声，揉了揉那秀气笔挺的二两肉，好心提醒道：“霍天洪还看着你呢。”  
男人都是被欲望掌控的可悲生物，即便如意反抗了，还是硬生生地悲鸣着被霍震霄粗糙的手掌富有技巧地揉弄到几乎高潮，下一刻，火热硕大的阴茎就缓缓锲进了他被抛在云端不得释放而哆嗦的身体里。  
进入的动作慢得近乎恶意，才进了一半，咬着嘴唇一声不吭的如意忍不住发出一点点破裂的泣音，他习惯于忍受疼痛，沉默地把眼泪痛呼都咽进肚子里，可这真的太疼了。他怀疑自己的五脏六腑都会被撑到裂开，下意识扣着香案边沿想要往前躲开身后滚烫的怪物，却被霍震霄握着腰直接拖回去，一下子全根没入吞了到底，这一记撞得他连哭都哭不出，瞳孔涣散地虚虚望着自己的指尖，眼中迅速盈满了泪，一切都模糊不清了。  
霍震霄的手指流连过如意瘦得可见肋骨的腰侧，他抚摸过的每一寸肌肉都紧张地绷着，紧窒的肠肉因恐惧而不规律地收缩裹紧侵犯自己的凶器，毫无防备连抗拒都不会。  
霍震霄提起他的腰，冷漠地对待一个廉价的玩物，一下又一下地撞了进了柔软生涩的地方，没有一点怜惜爱意，强迫践踏肠肉更加柔软顺和，享受更加热情缠绵的讨好奉承。如意的脸屈辱地贴在冰冷的桌上，这样的姿势霍震霄进得又深又凶，疼痛伴随着微不足记的快感把他从尾椎劈开，每一寸神经都被撕裂重塑，肌肉不正常地抽搐着，紧绷的小腿几乎要抽筋，强烈的恐惧感涨潮般地将他淹没，连呼吸都困难得像是被困于水下。  
快速凶猛的操弄摇晃得他神志不清，他每每想要喘一口气都会被狠狠踩进深水。他无端害怕自己会被那根灼热的阴茎肏坏，肚子都会被烙成霍震霄阴茎狰狞的模子，他茫然地哽咽着想摸一摸自己的肚子，确认脆弱的腹腔还没有被肏坏，霍震霄注意到他的小动作，附身贴着他的耳朵问：“怎么，肚子里有种？是霍天洪的，还是我的？”  
如意慌张地摇头，回头看他，还是可怜兮兮的乞求眼神，眼窝颧骨一片潮红，显得皮肤更加苍白脆弱，泫然欲泣的眼睛凄哀如被抛弃在大雨中的小猫崽，哭腔细弱结结巴巴： “不是，求你，别……”  
霍震霄的手覆在他的手上，冰凉地扣住他的指缝，按到了撞出来的淤青，如意直抽冷气，肠肉无规律地挣扎着想要把暴虐的侵略者挤出去，霍震霄低声诱哄道：“仔细摸摸，到底有没有？”  
如意的手指慌张地蜷缩起来，沾满汗液精液的柔软腹肌之下似乎真的能感觉到有什么可怕的东西蠢蠢欲动，他瞪着泪光闪烁的眼睛摇摇头，神情惊悸无措，反反复复呢喃着，一叠复一叠的惊慌声音淌着泣意，软绵绵听起来像喵喵直叫：“没有，没有的。”  
霍震霄低声笑，环着他的腰下身毫不留情地大幅度进出，重重剐蹭在敏感点上，最大限度填满狭窄柔韧的肠道，肠肉痉挛着讨好青筋凸起的肉刃，被抽出插入的动作翻搅得熟软透彻。如意垂着头细细地颤抖细细地呜咽，过量的快感和疼痛暴风骤雨地落在他难以负荷的身体上，黏稠的水声不堪入耳，他难耐地抬起腰想减轻一点被压迫折振的压力，霍震霄以为他又要逃，暴虐心起，皱着眉向下卡住他的腰用力肏了进去：“有了怎么办？叫我哥哥，还是叫我爹？”  
痴缠的肠肉骤然猛缩紧裹住撞到最深处的灼热粗大的性器，如意眼前一阵一阵地发黑发白，咬着手指想把哭声咽回去，却被剧烈撞击颠簸得声音支离破碎，他颤抖越发得厉害，和忍耐情欲痛楚时的状态完全不一样，肩胛骨张动如不甘还妄想逃回天空的鸟雀。  
他哭得好伤心。  
霍震霄狠心捂住他的嘴，掌心被难以抑制的啜泣和滚烫的眼泪打湿，只剩下闷闷的凄凉呻吟。如意抓着他的手，失了力气扯不开他的桎梏，反而像哀求怜悯，把压死自己的最后一根稻草当方舟。  
如意不知道他被折腾了多久，霍震霄在他身体里射出来的时候，他被烫得直发抖，肚腹里似乎还留着灼烫的微微隆起的形状，粘稠灼热的精液顺着他痉挛的腿根胡乱向下流，膏脂、精液、汗液混在一起弄得下身又湿又脏一塌糊涂。  
霍震霄抬起如意的下巴，精力耗尽的如意嘴唇翕张，眼睛疲惫无神，纤重的眼睫晃了晃，一个字也说不出。  
~原定结局如下：  
霍震霄气他自己，如果他不那么浞訾栗斯被愤怒迷惑了眼睛，如果他更早地看破霍天洪毫无道理却又切中自己要害的心思，如果他更早地成为顶天立地满手鲜血的弑父者，如果他更早地，如果他更早地，如果，如果！如果！如果！如果！如果……  
没有如果，如意就是他的软肋，霍天洪就是对的：有如意在，他总是有良知的，总是不会六亲不认血洗黑道的。可霍家下一任龙头，最不该有的就是良知和软肋。没有无常怒火和至爱背叛，他还是长不大。  
如意小心翼翼地伸出手，还畏惧着被霍震霄拍开拒绝，战战兢兢地环住他的脖颈，试探性地把神色晦暗不明的男人拉进自己怀里。他轻轻拍着霍震霄永远刚直不屈的脊背，像是宽恕无知愚昧之众的圣母顾惜着稔恶不悛的恶徒，那么轻易地就把温柔的怀抱施舍给几分钟前还把自己按在香案上大肆侵犯的男人。  
如意尚还鼻音沉闷的哭腔轻声安慰他，声音软得像被太阳晒化的水果糖：“震霄，不、不伤心，不伤心。”  
霍震霄的额头贴在如意光裸温热的胸膛上，如意的拥抱紧密而颤抖，保护者的姿态反而更像是无助依附，清苦的香气让霍震霄想起霍公馆窗下的紫藤萝在狂风暴雨里饱受磋磨，他肯定又哭了。  
“对不起。”  
霍震霄抬起头，二人双目平视，如意乌黑湿润的瞳仁茫然地望着他，像是没听明白那简简单单的三个字。霍震霄叹着气轻轻拭去他脸颊上涟涟泪迹，大丈夫能屈能伸，犯了错就要及时止损，态度诚恳语气温柔：“夫人，我错了。”  
如意直愣愣地瞪他，压在睫毛上的泪珠将落未落，连手都飞快缩了回去，显然被他的喜怒无常阴晴不定吓得不轻。  
霍震霄捡起长风衣把如意整个包起来，又盯着他眼睫浓湿的眼睛重复一遍：“对不起。”  
娃娃一样任由他摆布穿衣的如意不自在地躲了躲，他心里发堵，索性把整个人拢进怀里抱起来，单单薄薄羽毛一样轻，他贴着如意的耳根亲了一口，粢醍一样的浅淡红色就一直蔓进了风衣包裹下的脖颈。  
霍震霄觉得自己无耻又混账，仗着如意的雏鸟情节肆意拿捏欺负这只掉进水里可怜兮兮、连软毛都湿成一绺一绺的小猫咪，却又有点自得后怕，幸亏是自己，幸亏只有自己。  
霍震霄揉揉如意蓬松的黑发，拉着他的手摸自己心口，还是以前那个握着他的手把他从黑暗囚笼里解救出来的救世主：“如意，不要怕我了，好不好？我会永远对你好的。”


	2. Chapter 2

“你问我饿不饿，我说饿了，你又说不要。”霍震霄也学着他摇头，把外衣脱了扔在一边，“还会替我教训人了，最近夫人真是脾气大得很。”  
如意被扣着手腕压进柔软的雕花大床里，紫檀木和水仙花的香气总让他昏昏沉沉，他躲了两下霍震霄的亲吻被暴躁地一口咬住脖子，尖牙摩挲着他脆弱颤抖的喉咙，他吃了疼猛地一吸凉气，乖乖环住霍震霄的肩膀认输投降，毕竟越早投降越少吃苦头。  
霍震霄不反省为什么自己把如意折腾出条件反射，舌尖顺着浅浅的牙印安慰地舔了舔，满意地在如意的嘴唇上啄了一下，舌尖勾缠着亲昵好一阵，伸手在床头八宝小柜子里拿出膏脂，顺着他的脊背摸到挺翘浑圆的臀部，沉闷的笑声挠在如意耳边：“怎么这么乖？你也饿了？”  
如意浑身一僵，想推开他又不太敢，只能咬着牙任由修长的手指探进后穴里，把浓香的脂膏细细涂抹开，亵玩出滋滋水声。  
如意结结巴巴地劝，好像自己双腿之间还没有被弄得湿淋淋一样，还能躲得开一样：“你、你还病着，不能……”  
“那都是为了骗外人的，我身体好着呢。”  
霍震霄的手撤开，如意感觉到自己的身体里泛起空旷感而一绷紧就会有湿哒哒的液体被挤出去，滚烫的性器顶在他湿软的穴口上浅戳几下，虽然做过太多次了，但他恐惧慌悸的眼神还是让霍震霄莫名感到愉悦。  
霍震霄亲亲他面颊上的小痣，一鼓作气插到底，紧窄湿热的肠壁抽搐着紧紧包裹住粗暴侵犯的阴茎，“就做一次，不要怕。”  
霍震霄习惯了直来直往暴风骤雨式的性爱，如意喘着气抓紧了霍震霄的肩膀，抓皱了名贵不菲的布料。他觉得自己被灼热的阴茎硬生生凿开，粗大狰狞的性器每一次都全根没入，急促而深入的抽插大开大合，肠肉被翻搅得越发潮湿可怜，臀肉被进入的动作拍得又烫又红。  
如意捂着肚子可怜兮兮地求饶，发丝因撞击而散乱：“轻、轻点……”  
霍震霄覆上他的手，温温柔柔揉了一下，停下激烈的动作调笑道：“怎么搞得像是肚子里有孩子了？”  
如意眼圈一红，硬邦邦扔出三个字：“不知道。”  
~  
霍震霄没有射在如意的身体里，而是将烫人的精液射在了他的肚子上，他随手抄过手帕将二人黏糊糊的腹部擦了干净。如意困倦得睁不开眼睛，迷迷糊糊被搂进霍震霄怀里：“怎么了？”  
“我们都分房睡了八天了，你不想我？”  
“你病了，我，照顾你……”  
“那是为了韬光养晦骗常光头的，他今天上午派人发电报来，让我们去台湾养病。”  
“台湾？”如意瞪大了眼睛，“他、他……？”  
霍震霄不屑地撇撇嘴角：“他在青帮混口饭吃的时候，看见我要低头敬茶。老头子死了，按照见鬼的规矩他要叫我大哥叫你大嫂，现在兵败如山倒，居然敢挟持我去台湾当寓公。”  
“那我们，去吗？”  
“当然不去，我们在南洋欧美都有宅子，去哪里都不会去台湾。”  
如意沉默半晌，叹气道：“我……有点，舍不得。”  
如意舍不得霍公馆，舍不得窗下的紫藤花，舍不得挂在树上的秋千，舍不得他和霍震霄一起搭起来的玻璃洋房……  
霍震霄轻吻他的眉心：“不要担心，只要我们两个在一起，哪里都是家。”


End file.
